The Sunset
by Lilstorywriter
Summary: Rafe returns home from Tokoyo alone..love rekindles between Rafe and u no who but this story is kinda sweet! Please Review


The Sunset  
  
Evelyn waited apprehension in her stomach today was the day Danny was coming home. She passed the iron gate and saw the plane touch down, red, goose and the others came out of the plane followed by Rafe she looked up and smiled but then saw the look on Rafe's face and felt sick inside. Rafe turned and carried out a white coffin,Evelyn felt the tears prick her eyes and slowly walked to the coffin she grabbed Danny's flight jacket so tight like she would never let it go. She felt so empty inside Danny the father of her unborn child was gone forever, Rafe came over and hugged her tight, the guilt he felt brimming up inside him.  
  
Evelyn sat in her dorm room...alone, Betty was gone so she now had the room to herself. She placed her hand on her stomach and hummed gently to whatever song came into her mind. She closed her eyes and cried silently the silent tears rolling down her cheeks, how could Danny do this to her? leave her on her own, she knew she should have told him about the baby it would have kept him here it was all her stupid fault. The clock ticked to and fro, the house was so silent you could of heard a pin drop, Evelyn couldn't stand the silence anymore she got up and walked onto the nearby deserted beach.  
  
The waves flew and spat water, Evelyn stood far away from the sea she had never really liked water that much. She watched the ferocious waves, and the sunset,it was beautiful the sky was a gentle pinky orange and the last rays of sun warmed her face. The sunset reminded her or someone very close it reminded her of Rafe...and the days she spent watching the sunset while writing to him she felt the warmth from the dying sun seep through her body as she remembered. Suddenly she sensed something, it was someone close to her she turned around and whispered:  
  
"Rafe"  
  
Rafe stared at her a astonished look on his face  
  
"How, how did you know i was here?"  
  
"I don't know, i just knew, i guessed, i think i sensed you."  
  
"Wow, That's one amazing abililty you've got there." He smiled slightly just like those cheeky smiles Evelyn remembered.  
  
"Yea, I guess it is, How r you?, I guess that's a stupid question forget it."  
  
"No it isn't a stupid question Ev, I feel like you would guilty, sad and i just wish i could take back the time and take those bullets instead of Danny."  
  
"No don't say that Rafe" Evelyn cried out  
  
"Why not?, You loved him more then me you even said so!" He shouted.  
  
"Listen to me Rafe, You died a part of me did too, Danny was there for me and i guess i fell in love with him ,don't get me wrong there will always be a special place for him in my heart but he was what you would call a comfort love. Even when i was with Danny Every sunset i thought of you Rafe and you wanna know why? Because your the love that comes round once a lifetime and i never once forgot you." She cried.  
  
Rafe stared at her with his mouth opened wide  
  
"I don't believe it, all this time you've never stopped loving me, is that what your saying?"  
  
"Yes,I...guess it is"  
  
"Then Why?, Why didn't you wait for me to come home. I swore to you that i was going to come home and i never once broke my promise. I would have died out there if it weren't for loving you, and i come back with all this love to give and your with...him!!" The hurt shone in Rafe's eyes as he recalled the day he came back from England.  
  
"Don't take me on a guilt trip Rafe, I'm so sorry of what happened with me and Danny but i don't regret a minute of it you know why?."  
  
"Why" Rafe whispered a tear falling down his face.  
  
"He helped me cope with losing you and he gave me this child and NO i never, ever got over you."  
  
They stood in silence for a while no-one saying anything just staring at the horizon, the sun had long gone down and the sea had calmed.  
  
"Look Evelyn i made a promise to Danny to look after this child with you and i don't want to break this promise. I never stopped loving you and now's my chance to make it up to myself, Well i'm not that good at this sort of stuff so erm will you..erm....mmmmmarrrryy me. Please?" He stuttered  
  
She stared at Rafe with a solemn face then slowly broke into a smile.  
  
"Of course i'll marry you Rafe" She screeched jumping into his arms. Rafe twirled her round and round just like he had done at the train station. Evelyn suddenly remembered something she felt around in her pockets and she found the gold ring Danny had given her she held it between her thumb and forefinger then shouted out to Rafe who had gone ahead  
  
"Rafe, i'll catch you up i've gotta do something." She shouted.  
  
"Ok, Ev."  
  
Evelyn ran up to the edge of the water and took off her socks and shoes she padded into the water and stood silently while the sea lapped gently over her feet. She took the ring and slowly kissed it. She wandered out a few more yards and then threw the ring into the water, it floated for a while then slowly sank..deeper and deeper till it was out of sight. A tear fell from Evelyns eyes and dropped into the water:  
  
"Goodbye Danny" She whispered before she slowly walked away.  
  
Danny's ghostly figure stood quietly on the beach as he watched Evelyn leave the ring, he slowly glided along the sand to the water and gently took the ring and held it close to his heart. He dropped it down onto the sand and whispered: "Tata Ev, Look after Rafe for me..." Then dissapeared into the air. Evelyn turned around she swore she heard a whisper she looked carefully at the beach and then she spotted it the ring Danny gave her...joined with the one she gave him.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
